More to You
by Eriphabottackson
Summary: Two 14-year-olds are in for a surprise when they find Elphaba hiding in the woods behind their school. Intermission-era (also the "last time" the Wizard reffered to in the play when he said "how well she eluded us last time")
1. Cleaning Someone Else's Mess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any Ozian settings. I do, however, own my OCs and the school I made up. Enjoy the story! :) **

Kendra's P.O.V

"Okay, are we ready?" my coach addressed the class.

_Sort of _was my mental reply, but I really answered "Yes!" like everyone else.

We were playing soccer in my middle school P.E. class. Why can't P.E. actually be _fun_? I mean, why can't we swim, or do something that I'm actually good at? Then again, you don't really make a living in Oz by being some brawny punk; you get a job, you work, and you get married. At least, that's how it should be… to me.

Anyway of course my team and I get stuck facing all of the athletic kids. You know how athletic kids are; they usually show off a lot and kick the ball into the woods, never to be seen again. Well, it happened today. I was playing goalie (which is a horrible position to be in, since I'm afraid that the ball will get kicked in my face), and some kid kicks the ball over the goal and into the woods.

"I guess that's it, then," I shrugged, looking upset but really glad I didn't have to play anymore.

"Or you could go get it," the boy who kicked it over snaps.

"No way! We're not allowed to go into the woods!"

"Haven't you ever heard of 'sneaking in' and then 'sneaking out' afterwards?"

"As a matter of fact, I have! I just… what if the Witch is out there?" I knew it was a stupid excuse, but I really didn't feel like cleaning up someone else's mess. We students all know by now that when the adults tell us the Wicked Witch of the West is hiding in the woods behind our school, they're doing it just to keep us out of there. True, the Witch was on the warpath, but she rarely attacked people living in Winkie Country, where I live. She mainly sticks to targeting the Emerald City.

"Oh, fine!" I finally relented. "I'll get your stupid ball! But you better not tell Coach!"

"We won't," smirked the boy.

Well, I hope that boy is happy. My knees were now scratched several times from stray twigs, and when I finally did find the ball, something happened. As I knelt down to pick up the object I had been searching for, I saw a black figure dart behind the tree. At first, I thought I was just imagining things, but then I saw the shape again.

I could make out it was a woman. But there was something odd about her… didn't she have a pointy hat, too? Oh snap…

Running as fast as I could, I managed to get to the field safely and bring back the soccer ball. I was still shaken from the experience, though. Whatever the teachers may have told us, intended to be a lie, they were actually right.

The Wicked Witch of the West was near our school.


	2. Who's Afraid of the Wicked Witch?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Alex's P.O.V

I was in the process of solving a math problem when Kendra, the girl who sits next to me, tapped me on the shoulder. "What is it?" I asked, sensing she was distressed.

"Well… I have to tell you something, but you're the only one who can know, okay?" she replied.

"Okay… so? Tell me."

"Well, some stupid kid kicked a soccer ball into the woods, so I had to go get it. I think… I think I saw someone watching me. And I could've sworn it was the Wicked Witch of the West."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You, of all people, should know that's a bunch of baloney!" I chuckled.

"I'm serious, Alex!" Kendra protested. "You can go and see for yourself. It might've not been the Witch… but there was definitely somebody!"

This got me interested. "All right, I will go see for myself!" I declared. "And if it is the Witch, which it probably isn't, we'll meet in the auxiliary gym and talk about it."

"You've got yourself a deal," smiled my classmate.

"Get back to work, Alex!" my math teacher scolded. Yeesh… I couldn't wait until school got out.

After school ended, I planned it all out. When my track team met, I would ask to go into school because I left my jacket. But I would really be going into the woods to see about this person.

When attendance was taken, and I called "Here!", I asked coach, "Can I just go back into the building real quick? I left my jacket."

"Sure," my coach replied. "Just make sure you're back soon." Making sure no one was looking, I slunk off into the woods.

The forest was one of my least favorite places. There were wild animals and branches to trip over… not like I minded, but I'd rather be at home. Well I came to a big, fat oak tree and waited to see if anyone came. Sure enough, a woman, black clad and green-skinned, appeared from behind a tree. Kendra was right… it _was_ the Wicked Witch of the West.

For a moment, I just stood there in shock. "You know, your friend had the same reaction," the Witch told me, almost smirking. "But she took off running. I'm surprised you haven't done the same."

"I… well, I'm not afraid of you, I guess," I replied, trying to sound brave.

The Witch leans against the tree, as if in deep thought. "Bravery is a likeable characteristic," she comments. "Though sometimes, not the smartest of choices… so why aren't you afraid? Actually… why haven't you run back to get the guards?"

I just stared at her. Apparently, no one had shown her any type of mercy at all, which is probably what has made her so cold. She had this look of utmost curiosity that I hadn't run back for help yet. She looked almost normal… for that one second…

"So?" the Witch asked again. "Why haven't you called the guards?"

"I don't know," I finally answered. "I think it's just… I sense there's more to you, somehow. I think you could've been a good guy, if you really wanted to… if you were given the chance."

Now, it's her turn to stare at me. She can't speak for the moment. Finally, she found her voice and said, "Exactly… I don't want to… even if I was given a second chance, I don't think I would've taken it."

"But why?"

"Because… listen, if you're going to continue bothering me, I may just have to hex you."

"Okay, I get it. But seriously… do you need any help… like supplies or something?"

The Witch examined me for a minute, apparently trying to decide if I was tricking her or not. Deciding I was being honest, she told me, "I'm willing to make a little deal with you. If you bring me some supplies, like food or weapons or whatever, I'll tell you a little bit about my history. Take it or leave it."

I couldn't believe it; the Wicked Witch of the West was willing to tell me her story… the biggest mystery in Oz! "Deal," I smiled, reaching out my hand. She shook it. "Pleasure doing business with you… um…" she started.

"Alex."

"Alex…"

Just as I was leaving, the Witch called after me, "And since we're pretty much partners now, you can call me Elphaba!"


	3. Chapter 3 ( I have Chapter Title Block)

**Disclaimer: Wicked = not mine**

Alex's P.O.V

Needless to say, my creative, mischievous mind kept coming up with new ways to get Elphaba's supplies to her. I was always coming up with weird excuses to go in the woods, even though the adults probably suspected something by now.

Elphaba was rarely there when I delivered the food or random tools I thought could pass as weapons. Occasionally, when she was there, she kept her end of the deal and started to tell me a little bit each day of how she became the Wicked Witch of the West. Intrigued, I listened to how passionately Elphaba spoke, from her feelings of loneliness as an outcast to how dedicated she was to helping the Animals. How did she do it?

Today, when I brought her some carving tools that I had, I finally asked her. "So, what does this all have to do with becoming the Witch?"

"All in good time," Elphaba replied. "Though, we are pretty much at that point in the story." She sat cross-legged on the forest floor, examining my tools. "Handy for busting open crates and stuff…" she murmured. "And to stab people… but I don't think I'll have to do that. I've got my magic…"

"From the stories you've been telling me, your magic is really powerful, isn't it?" I complimented.

"Yes, I suppose… not always in a good way, though," added Elphaba.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I became the Wicked Witch of the West… because of something horrible I'd done with this power. I finally got to meet the Wizard, as you know was my lifelong dream, and… I blew it…"

She sighed tremulously, and I immediately knew this was going to be the most painful part of her life to talk about to someone. I scooted closer to her, also sitting cross-legged, and gripped her hand tight.

"I went into the Wizard's chamber," Elphaba continued. "He seemed nice enough… like he would accept me for who I was. Finally, a person who would accept me! But… I had to prove myself first, by casting a levitation spell on his monkey servant, Chistery. I… I read from the book… and… he sprouted wings…!"

Involuntarily, she started crying. I put my arm around her, even though I knew she was probably inconsolable. "He was in so much pain…!" she gasped, struggling to finish the story. "And there were others, too… flying monkeys… in a c-cage! The Wizard w-was behind it all… and… I was so f-frightened… ashamed… and… I ran away…!"

"Elphaba… it's alright…" I comforted the sobbing woman. "It's alright…" This was why she was "wicked"? Just because she accidentally cursed a bunch of monkeys? Wow… just wow…

"And… I knew… s-since the W-wizard was against the Animals… I… I just knew… I'd fight him until the d-day I die!" Well, _now_ this is making sense! Of course the Animal rights activist wanted to defy a guy who's her fallen idol. Now I got why she wouldn't take the second chance to be a good guy… she _chose_ to be wicked in order to stand up for what she believed in.

As tears poured down the woman's face, I saw suffering that was beyond humanly possible. Elphaba dug her nails into my arm and buried her face into my shoulder, trying to stop weeping. I started rubbing circles on her back and telling her I was sorry that she had to go through this. At this, she lifted her head slowly and looked at me fiercely.

"You shouldn't pity me," Elphaba said coldly. "I don't want you feeling sorry for anyone. All I want from you is to look at me, accept that I am this way… and accept the terrible, hidden truth of Oz. If you really care, then this is the only way you can truly help me… and our world."


End file.
